claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia
Etymology シンシア transliterates from "Cynthia," from Greek Κυνθια Kynthia (woman from Kynthos). Another name for Greek moon goddess Artemis, who appears in Homer's Iliad. Appearance Wears mid-back hair in twin braids. During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces Organization uniform with "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over black top, garters, gaped stockings and bikini bottom. Closest to Clare in dress. Cynthia resembles "Ryoko Koiso" of ''Angel Densetsu'' both in appearance and personality. Personality Extroverted, smiling persona. Appears optimistic, though a darker mood sometimes surfaces. Appears familiar with Veronica before Pieta. Cynthia fulfills maternal role among Ghosts, while Miria fulfills paternal. Datasheet 'Class' Cynthia is a Defensive Type warrior, her Ability unknown.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 730 'Technique' In anime, Cynthia heals injured warriors in Pieta.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 In manga, post-7-year Timeskip, Cynthia develops her alignment technique to the point where she regenerates Uma's leg.Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 114 During 7-year Timeskip, Cynthia, like other Ghosts, learns to fight without releasing Yoma Power.Claymore 15, Scene 078, p. 28 Her specific attack technique, if any, is unknown. History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Battle of the North' Assigned during Battle of the North to Team Veronica: Helen (No. 22), Pamela (No. 35) and Matilda (No. 41).Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 171; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Jean is decimated by Insectile Awakened, all team members but Jean lying wounded. Team Jean is rescued by Team Veronica. Veronica and Cynthia act as decoys.Claymore 10, Scene 053, p. 60; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Helen immobilizes Insectile's legs, enabling Jean to use Drill Sword. Veronica and Cynthia chop up Insectile's legless torso.Claymore 10, Scene 053, pp. 66–67; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Cynthia appears in flashback. Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, warrior's lack of Yoma Energy makes her appear dead to both Awakened Beings and the Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 Northern Army invades Pieta. During second battle, Cynthia is unable to protect Veronica from Rigaldo, who kills Veronica.Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 174 Cynthia stands with Miria, Deneve, Helen, Zelda and Clare, as Northern Army surrounds them.Claymore 11, Scene 061, p. 101 After last battle of Pieta, seven survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Uma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Put in charge of wounded, along with Tabitha, while Miria, Deneve and Helen pursue Clare. For Cynthia, anime series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Cynthia is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma Power-less techniques. Miria serves as captain.Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 121 Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 74 Cynthia and Tabitha give first aid to hunt members.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 75 Meanwhile, in deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Agatha' The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 125 After Agatha's death, Miria relates her research on Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–76 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last battle with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Uma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Lautrec' 'Lacroix' In Lacroix, Cynthia and Clare fight Awakened Being, while Uma knocks unconscious Organization search party.Claymore 15, Scene 083, pp. 181–193 Being is killed. But Rubel sees everything. In a meeting with Rubel, Cynthia guesses Rubel is an agent for the Dragons' Allies.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 32 Rubel plays on their sympathies by claiming that Rafaela and Renée are being held captive by Riful. Clare suspects that Rubel is only trying to get them killed.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 37 Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. They run into Dauf, who grabs Uma's leg, which Clare cuts off. While Cynthia regenerates Uma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 20–37 'Destroyer' When Destroyer awakens, Uma flees carrying Cynthia, now too weak to move on her own. They run into Beth, struck with a Parasitic Rod.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 20 Later, Uma again flees carrying Cynthia, now without her lower torso, lost to the awakened Beth.Claymore 18, Scene 098, p. 71 Still later, when Hellcats threaten them, Uma leaves Cynthia behind, Cynthia's body now regenerated. Uma lures Hellcats away from Cynthia. But Dietrich brings Abyss Feeders and rescues Uma.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 189–191 As Uma holds up Cynthia, they witness the Destroyer consume a forest.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 110 'Return to Holy City' Ghosts repel Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, pp. 21–24 Later, Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Rabona.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, p. 44 'Sutafu' Cynthia accompanies Ghosts to rescue Miria. During rescue of Anastasia's Hunt, Cynthia heals Fina's injuries, while letting Uma kill an Awakened.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 112, p. 127 Later at Organization Headquarters, they find Miria fighting an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria back to earth.Jump Square, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 Cynthia calms Miria's runaway Yoma Power, while Uma regenerate Miria's injuries.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 615 Meantime, Deneve and the Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 620 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts